1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to the construction of conveyors and, in particular, to a new and useful conveyor construction for conveying fine materials which includes a chain conveyor which is mounted on a housing of a conveyor unit which includes a horizontal portion which traverses a lower section of the chain scraper conveyor and receives the material therefrom and delivers it upwardly to a vertical portion which discharges it downwardly onto the upper section of the chain scraper conveyor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A constant problem in the transport of materials which include fines is that at the point of reversal of the respective conveyors in the course of material transfer, a portion of the fines is entrained into the lower section and is partly taken along to the other point of reversal. This involves considerable drive losses and, hence, energy losses, especially in the case of a chain scraper conveyor, which are arranged in underground locations because, such chain scraper conveyors have a considerable tendency to entrain fine coal in the lower section.